federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriot
General Notes The USS PATRIOT is one of the most famous starships in the modern era. During it's six year career it performed numerous first contacts, several classified missions, and played an important role in galactic politics. The last Galaxy class vessel commissioned by Starfleet before the end of it's production run in 2410, the Patriot existed at a strange time for the class. Starfleet had realized the class no longer served its original function, but had not yet decided what to do with those that remained in service. The Patriot underwent 26 minor refits during it's career, and served as an experimental ground for several new technologies, some of which were eventually implemented for widespread use in the fleet, like the 3D viewscreen, and some of which were ultimately rejected, like the controversial STANLEY program. After its destruction it was honored with the commissioning of the USS PATRIOT-A Timeline of Important Events 24101.50427 USS Patriot launched under the leadership of Captain Ian M. Astbury. Assigned to the 3rd fleet operating out of SB 56. Mission profile is patrol of the Cardassian/Klingon border. 24111.60215 First Contact with the Supervisors 24121.70125 Participated in the Battle or Coriana III in the which the combined forces of the major powers of the Milky Way Galaxy defeated the Kem D’Neel. 24121.70901 First Official Contact with the Agent Z, an extra-galactic race with technology dwarfing even the Borg, and their enemies the Agent A. (In the course of the mission the crew came to believe their actual first contact with the Agent Z happened sometime before this, but their memories were erased and there is no way to know exactly when this occurred.) 24141.90205 Captain Steve Carling assumes command. 24141.90908 The Patriot plays a central role in two month conflict between an alliance of the Borg and the Sosstan tribes, and their enemies the Neo-collective and the Dominion. The event results in the destruction of the Neo-Collective, and the Founder’s homeworld, and drastically changes the balance of power in the Gamma Quadrant. 24152.00201 The Patriot plays a key role in putting down the Klingon uprising led by the False Mongol, Sovek. This conflict would serve as a precursor to the Mongol War, which would dominate Klingon politics for the next few years. 24152.00725 First contact with the Ssorrianns, extra-dimensional beings who had traveled to our dimension to see if the Federation was fit to join the Dimensional Alliance. 24152.00904 Patriot’s saucer section is donated to the Ssorrianns after an entity called the Ssorah, the sum of all the knowledge of their race, merges with its circuitry. 24152.01004 Starbase 56 is forced to eject its core after terrorists set it to overload. Patriot’s secondary hull is in orbit, and severely damaged by the shockwave. Her warp core is donated to the station in order to sustain life support until a permanent replacement can be obtained. 24152.01015 Secondary hull is deemed unsalvageable and destroyed. Technical Specifications Class: Galaxy Type: Explorer Decks, Primary Hull: 1-16 Decks, Secondary Hull: 8-42 VESSEL COMPLEMENT (STANDARD) Officers: 112 Enlisted: 900 Total Crew: 1,012 PROPULSION SYSTEMS Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: Static Warp Warp Speeds: - Cruising Speed: Warp 7 - Maximum Constant Speed: Warp 9.98 - Maximum Speed: Warp 9.998 (highest tested rate) TACTICAL SYSTEMS Phaser Systems: - Total: 12 banks - 2 primary, 10 secondary Photon Torpedo Systems: - Total: 3 tubes - 1 fore, 2 aft OTHER SYSTEMS Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 20 - Cargo Transporters: 8 Holodecks: - Main: 4 - Personal: 20 Shuttlebays: - Total: 3 Embarked Craft (standard): - Danube-class Runabouts: 7 - Personnel Shuttles: 12 - Cargo Shuttles: 5 - EVAs: 8 Deck Listing -Main Bridge: Deck 1 (Primary Hull) -Ready Room: Deck 1 (Primary Hull) -Observation Lounge: Deck 1 (Primary Hull) -Junior Officer's Quarters: Deck 2 (Primary Hull) -Main Shuttlebay: Deck 4 (Primary Hull) -Science Labs: Deck 5 (Primary Hull) Decks 12, 15, 31 (Secondary Hull) -Personnel Transporter Rooms 1-4: Deck 6 (Primary Hull) -Personnel Transporter Rooms 5-6: Deck 14 (Secondary Hull) -Senior Officer's Quarters incl. Captain's Quarters: Deck 8 (Primary Hull) -Ten-Forward Lounge: Deck 10 (Primary Hull) -Computer Core: Deck 10 (Primary Hull) -Emergency Escape Pods: Deck 10 (Primary Hull) -Main Holodecks: Deck 11 (Primary Hull) -Hard Rock Cafe Holodeck: Deck 11 (Primary Hull) -Aft Saucer Photon Torpedo Launcher: Deck 11 (Primary Hull) -Sickbay: Deck 12 (Primary Hull) -Gymnasium: Deck 12 (Primary Hull) -Captain's Yacht Docking Port: Deck 16 (Primary Hull) -Battle Bridge: Deck 8 (Secondary Hull) -Shuttlebays 2 and 3: Deck 13 (Secondary Hull) -Main Impulse Engines: Deck 23 (Secondary Hull) -Docking Port: Deck 25 (Secondary Hull) -Forward Quantum Torpedo Launcher: Deck 25 (Secondary Hull) -Aft Quantum Torpedo Launcher: Deck 35 (Secondary Hull) -Main Engineering: Deck 36 (Secondary Hull) -Brig: Deck 38 (Secondary Hull) -Cargo Bays: Deck 4 (Primary Hull) Decks 38 and 39 (Secondary Hull)